


This was my first lemon

by pineappleagent1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Horn Stimulation, I was 13, M/M, Maybe slight OOC, Nipples, Troll Anatomy, bad attempts at dirty talk, dave is a shit, idk what else to call it, im sorry, kind of red romance too, kinda cute, maybe masochistic dave, possible future dave strider/karkat vantas/sollux captor, some grammar errors probably, someone help me, someone tell me if this should be rated m or t, tentadick, this is embarrassing, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat finally realize how much they wanna fuck. Then they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was my first lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago too. I swear I'm better at dirty talk now. xD I hope you enjoy

Dave stares at the computer screen before him boredly. He idly flips through a couple of tabs, the reflections flashing across his shades before he slams the screen shut. He leans back in his seat, groaning irritably as the hum of his computer ceases, shutting itself off.   
He glances over at TZ who appears to be occupied by the red chalk and a wall. He would join her but he wasn’t in the mood.

His covered eyes sweep across the rest of the room, taking the information in. The people in the computer room seem to be occupied in various different ways, most of them involving a computer. None seem to capture his interest until his eyes land on very, very disgruntled looking Karkat. From what Dave can see he’s hunched over the computer in his lap typing away furiously, his lower lip trapped by his teeth and upper lip pulled back into a snarl. Dave grins and scans the room to see if it’s anyone in here that’s giving him hell. He notices a very smug looking Sollux typing away, seemingly growing more and more satisfied, with each passing second, as Karkat inevitably unravels before him. 

Sollux grins to himself as he types something else in and hits the enter key with a determined click. Karkat blinks at the screen before him then blanches, making a quiet half choked noise as he takes his hands away from the keys, as if afraid they’d burn him. Karkat glances up for the first time and gives Sollux a what was supposed to be menacing turned flustered look. Sollux just grins at him and Karkat flips him the bird. Dave wonders what he could have said to get Karkat so worked up. Not that it took much since he was such a hardass. He’s like a little ball of anger ready to bubble over the edge at any moment. Not that balls bubble, muses Dave to himself, frowning at the ruined metaphor. W/E he could work on that one later.

It seems Dave wasn’t the only one to notice the interaction between the psionic and the little angry ball of anger. Vriska giggles to herself at the sight of a pissed off Karkat. Although, while it may be entertaining to watch him burst and jump up, rambling and ranting about how they’re all immature idiots and how they should all grow up and try and possibly contribute positively toward the well being of their group rather than being a bunch of fuckasses. In all caps might Dave add, which he can cause, yeah; free country. He’d rather not make up for the lack of ridicule he’d experienced as a child.(Rather than talking everything had been handled with a strife.) or have a sickle shoved up his ass, Karkat can be fucking terrifying when he’s pissed off enough, and his teeth seem to be on edge more than usual. It’s kinda daring of Sollux to be messing with him like this, but he can probably handle it better than most, being as close to him as he is. Dave on the other hand…. well Dave really can’t bring himself to care as Karkat’s eyes dart around the room, daring anyone to say anything about it. Dave manages to make would-be eye contact with Karkat and raises a singular smug looking eyebrow. Karkat grumbles low in his chest and returns his attention to the computer screen in front of him.  
Dave is going to possibly regret this later, he concedes as he spins in his chair and prys his computer screen from the keyboard and logs into pesterchum. But he’s bored to hell and Karkat looks like an interesting candidate for taking care of it, at least briefly before he storms off and is no longer there to entertain him. But all the moments leading up to it are worth it.

 

 

\----turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 16:13-----

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT.  
TG: aw Kitkat, are you in a bad mood?  
CG: LIKE HELL IM IN A BAD MOOD, HURRY UP AND SAY WHAT YOU’VE GOT TO SAY OR GET LOST.  
TG: now that’s rude, what if I wanted to talk cause I’m hurting inside and I need a good friend to cheer me up?  
CG: ARE YOU HURTING INSIDE?  
TG: yes  
CG: OH GOOD NOW FUCK OFF.  
TG: Oh come on Vantas, whats got you so worked up? Captor over there looks smug with himself. like he’s just accomplished something great.  
CG: HE DIDN’T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING, HE’S JUST AN ARROGANT BASTARD WITH NOTHING INSIDE HIS THINKPAN EXCEPT THE URGE TO GET HIMSELF CULLED.  
TG: woah you’re gonna kill him? calm down now Karkat, we already have enough corpses lying around here, we don’t need you contributing to that pile.  
CG: I AM CALM. I AM THE MOST CALM AND RATIONAL PERSON ON THIS GOG DAMNED ROCK HURLING THROUGH SPACE.   
CG: YOU’RE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND QUIT PRYING INTO OTHER PEOPLE’S BUSINESS. AND IF HE DOESN’T STFU YES I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM, SAME GOES FOR YOU IF YOU DON’T STOP BOTHERING ME.  
TG: but I’m boooooooored.  
CG: NO STOP.  
CG: YOU SOUND LIKE VRISKA WITH THE AMOUNT OF O’S YOU GOT GOING OVER THERE.  
CG: IT PHYSICALLY HURTS ME TO SEE ALL OF THOSE O’S.   
CG: HELP PLEASE  
CG: MAKE IT STOP.  
TG: okay then.  
TG: I’m still booored!  
TG: karkles please help me.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?  
TG: entertain me.  
CG: GO FUCK YOUR SELF.  
TG: would if I could, but that would lead to complications.  
TG: plus how would I pick who would top?  
CG: OH GOG I DID NOT NEED THAT VISUAL.  
TG: Why?  
TG: does that get you all hot and bothered?  
TG: i bet it does.  
CG: OH FUCK NO.  
TG: and I’m assuming that means fuck yes with all that black rom flirting thing u’ve got going on over here.  
CG: OH HELL NO  
CG: I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE PITCH FOR YOU.  
CG: WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS. I HATE YOU PLATONICALLY.  
TG: is it because you’re already taken?   
TG: by Captor maybe?  
CG: NO! I’M NOT TAKEN BY ANYONE AND I’M KEEPING IT THAT WAY.  
CG: I DON’T NEED TO SPEND ALL MY TIME TRYING TO FILL MY QUADRANTS. UNLIKE SOME, STRIDER, I HAVE WORK TO DO.  
TG: I’m sure you do. Go on and keep telling yourself that.  
CG: FUCK YOU DAVE.  
TG: Sure. if you want to.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK?  
TG: hey you offered.  
CG: NO. SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOCK YOU.  
CG: YOU SHOULDN’T JOKE ABOUT SHIT LIKE THAT.  
TG: why, did I get your hopes up?  
CG: WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOU IN ANY OF MY QUADRANTS? OR ANYWHERE NEAR MY BULGE?  
CG: YOU’D PROBABLY SCREW THEM UP BY ACTING OUT OF PLACE.   
TG: your private alien junk or your weird relationship setup? or both?  
CG: MY QUADRANTS DUMBASS!   
TG: okay i thought so. not even i gonna go into any depth on that subject.  
TG: or maybe i do.  
CG: OH HELL NO. DONT YOU FUCKING DARE.  
CG: IF YOU EVEN START. IF YOU DO I WILL WALK RIGHT UP TO YOUR SMUG ASS FACE AND PUNCH YOU.  
TG: alright i relent. I wont go into depth about what most obviously is your best wet dream.  
CG: STRIDER  
TG: anyways.  
TG: yeah probably.  
TG: but you’d grin and bear it for a piece of this choice ass.  
CG: OH HELL NO YOU BULGE LICKER.  
CG: HOW CAN YOU NOT GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINKPAN ABOUT HOW UNWANTED YOU ARE?  
TG: maybe cause of all these bitches lining up for a slice of some of the Dave Strider.  
TG: And all them sounds comin’ out of your mouth are just words that dont mean a thang  
CG: NO STOP.  
CG: WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO YOU? I MUST BE A MASOCHIST WITH WHAT IM ALLOWING MYSELF TO BE PUT THROUGH.  
CG: I NEED TO GO RETHINK MY LIFE.  
TG: ooh kinky.

\---carcinoGeneticist [CG] has blocked turntechGodhead [TG] at 16: 17 ----- 

 

Dave leans back in his seat, with a satisfied smirk set in place. Totally worth it, he was noticeably less bored than he had been before. He glances over at Karkat who had slammed his computer screen shut and was staring at the wall, looking ruffled. A movement catches Daves eye he looks up to see Sollux looking at him, probably miffed that he hadn’t been the one to set Karkat off. Dave flashes Sollux a grin to which he returns, not that much of a sore loser it seems. Karkat stands and stomps through the doorway, most likely headed towards his ‘block’. Sollux smirks and nudges his head in Karkats direction and mouths “Go.” Dave raises his eyebrows, to which Sollux grins. Dave stands and strides out of the room after Karkat. He catches him right outside his door, whistling to Karkat to get his attention. Karkat whips around sickles in hand.

“Oh fucking hell.” pants Karkat, storing his sickles into his sylladex. 

“Hey there Karkat, wassup?” asks Dave, leaning against the door frame.

“Fuck you.” says Karkat pushing the door open and stepping into his room.

“We’ve had this conversation Karkat.” says Dave, picking at his clothes and watching Karkat pace about the room.

“Then fuck off!” says Karkat, turning to face him. Dave takes in the look of Karkats angry face, his cheeks flushed, eyes bright and brows furrowed. He is adorable when he’s angry.

“Nah man.” says Dave stalking into the room, much to Karkats dismay. “I think I wanna chill with my bro Karkles, we be needen’ some quality time together.” he says, inching closer. Karkat reaches up and flicks Dave’s nose. Dave catches his wrist and pulls it down roughly, pulling Karkat forward and off balance so he sways uncertainty.

“Fucker.” he trails off.

“Aw Karkles don’t be mean.” taunts Dave, slouching to meet Karkats eyes. “But I’m starting to think that that’s just your favorite word. Or maybe it gets you off.”

“Haha yeah sure the word fuck gets me off.” rumbles Karkat.

“Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?” asks Dave, pulling his free hand through Karkats hair.

“My goodness I think you do Dave, how perceptive of you!” says Karkat trying to pull free.

“Ah ah ah. Where do you think you’re going?” taunts Dave as he pulls Karkat back by his hair, tisking as he runs a thumb along one of Karkats nubby horns. “Honestly.” mumbles Dave as Karkats growl turns into a surprised breathy moan.

“You piece of-” starts Karkat then Dave cuts him off by doing it again. 

“Hmm neat.” says Dave. “So these are like weird troll nipples.”

“What?” asks Karkat, clearly confused, voice wavering. 

“They’re these things humans have on their chests.” says Dave running a hand along the area the small troll would have them. “They serve the same purpose of udders on a cow-” 

“Cow?” asks Karkat 

“Hoofbeast.” explains Dave. Karkat makes a face. “but only for girls. Guys have them too but they don’t work.” 

 

“Ew no! I don’t need a biology lesson on you weird, screwed up aliens!” says Karkat, despite himself, he reaches up hesitantly to feel along Daves chest, sure enough he feels the raised bumps beneath Daves shirt. 

“Anyways they’re pretty sensitive, kinda like your horns.” Dave says, his breath hitching. Karkat freezes and pulls his hand away. “Well now that we’ve successfully groped eachothers weird alien bits, I’ll leave you to jerk off over that.” says Dave straightening up a huffing Karkat and turning to leave. He’s halfway towards the door when Karkat asks.

“Do you really wanna be in one of my quadrants? Or are you just fucking with me?” he stops, turns around, and walks right up to Karkat.

“Karkat. I need you to not bite my lips off.” he says cupping his chin and tilting it up.

“Wh-mmph?...” whatever Karkat was going to say is cut off by Dave pressing his lips gently against Karkats, just barely brushing against them. He pulls back, poker face in place and stares down at Karkat, whose voice seems to have been caught in his throat. 

“Well seeing that you haven’t lashed out yet.” says Dave, leaning in for another, firmer kiss. Karkat seems to be pulled out of his daze because after a moment he reaches up and grasps Daves wrist, the one holding his chin in place. He deliberates for a moment then hesitantly begins kissing back, his grip slackening. Dave smirks and breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Karkats. “You need to know that I’m most definitely fucking with you.” he says, his lips brushing against Karkat’s as he talks. Karkat growls and begins to pull away. “But! That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be in one of your weird alien relationships. I am prepared to have ridiculous amounts of interspecies makeout sessions with you.”  
Karkat huffs, his face becoming hot. he grumbles out something, looking away from Dave.

“What was that?” asks Dave, leaning closer to him.

“I said good! Fucktard!” says Karkat pulling out of Daves grasp and crossing his arms. He looks up at him defiantly.

“Well I’m glad you think it’s a good thing.” says Dave.

 

“Okay then.” says Karkat, nodding along with Dave. “So we get to have sloppy interspecies makeouts?”

“Yup.” says Dave, grinning down at Karkat.

“And we get to feel each other up?”prompts Karkat.

“If you want to.” says Dave nodding agreeably. 

“I do want to.” 

“Okay then,” says Dave wrapping an arm around Karkats middle and pulling him into another kiss.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Dave and Karkat have a pretty good relationship, and Dave isn’t afraid to let everyone know just how good it is despite the desperate pleads for him not to. He also Loves to get all handsy in front of people and is only slightly embarrassed by the interested looks of Rose and Kanaya and the grins of his Bro. But a lot of it is just play he and Karkat had not breached a certain line of intimacy just yet. It’s not like they were afraid or anything, despite Kanaya’s explanation on how different their biology is without exactly going into details, all the while blushing as Rose struggles through a fit of barely concealed giggles. It just sorta’ hasn’t happened yet. When things got particularly heated between the two of them they would somehow end up doing something else. Dave is not quite sure how this happens but it somehow always does. Maybe it’s about time he told Karkat that he’s more than ready, not as a joke as he normally does. Dave rolls his eyes and pulls himself out of his train of thought and focuses on the comfortable looking troll in his lap. They were currently sitting on the ground, Dave sitting Criss Cross Applesauce and Karkat’s back to his chest. Karkat was rambling on at Kanaya about something or rather, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, scratchy and angry. He seems to have chilled out somewhat more since their joining of awesomeness, (Karkat was still lame despite him also being awesome.) but he was still an angry little fucker. Dave slides his fingers absentmindedly across Karkats stomach and hums quietly to himself, reaching up his free hand to scratch lightly at the area near the base of his horns. Karkat makes a sort of purring sound then moves his head, possibly to pull away and to let Dave know to cut it out, but he winds up leaning into his hand as he continues speaking. Dave smirks and catches Roses eye from her spot next to Kanaya, she nudges her other half discreetly and mutters something in her ear. Kanaya blushes a deep green. Sollux joins in the conversation. Dave combs his fingers through Karkats hair, starting up the rumbling again. He lets his fingers slide dangerously close to his horns. Karkat jerks away when he bumps one of his horns. 

“What the fuck Strider? Cut it out. Troll Jegus H Christ you have like no understanding of boundaries do you? You fucking pink mo-” 

“Oh hey Karkles, you don’t need to resort to name calling do you? Come on you’re better than that.” says Dave, rubbing at Karkats tummy.

“Fuck you.” mumbles Karkat.

“Love you too babe.” says Dave nipping gently at the shell of Karkats ear. Karkat makes a choked noise as Tavros giggles nervously. Karkat clears his throat and sits up, blushing slightly. Dave hums and pulls Karkat back against him. “Ahahah.” teases Dave. “You stay right here.”

“Careful Dave, with you being all possessive like that, his bulge might just come out.” Dave raises an eyebrow. 

“Come out? Like it stays in a sheth when you're not using it?”

“And your’s doesn’t? How the fuck does your bulge work?” asks Sollux, cocking his head to the side, like he really wants to now. An interesting idea, but maybe another time. Karkat growls out a warning. 

“We aren’t having this conversation.”

“Okay fill in the blind girl. What’s happening?” cuts in Terezi.

“Karkat’s horns are sensitive and Dave’s an asshole.” informs Sollux. Dave shrugs neither agreeing nor denying. 

 

“Sounds hot.”cackles Terezi. Karkat huffs and the conversation returns to that of less incredibly embarrassing for Karkat. Dave continues with his little touches but doesn’t let them get bold enough to where Karkat gets angry. Eventually Vriska says, 

“I wonder how long it’ll take them to have to excuse themselves.” Karkat shoots her a glare, baring his teeth. He gets a sarcastic “Ooooooooh scary.” from Vriska. 

“Hmm yeah I wonder how long that’ll take.” muses Dave as he slips a hand under Karkats shirt and uses the other to rub at Karkat’s horn. Karkat whimpers quietly and grips Dave legs, hard enough to bruise. That reaction sends blood straight to Daves cock, which digs into Karkats back. The troll stills, catching his breath then grounds out, 

“Dave, what the fuck is that?”

“Mmmm.” Dave murmurs huskily to his ear. “Maybe I’ll show you later.” he says, then runs kisses up and down Karkats neck. The others pay them no mind. Karkat grinds his teeth together then reaches for Dave’s wrist, scratching along his arm, drawing out pink lines. “Feeling pitch tonight?” Dave half moans and Karkats breath hitches. “Or course I wont be rough the entire time, kinda want our first time to be grossly romantic. What about you?” Karkats frame relaxes and he nods in agreement. 

“Yeah- I kinda really do.” he mumbles quietly, being completely honest.  
Dave blinks, a bit caught off guard. 

“Alright then, wanna excuse ourselves now or…?”

“Nah, how ‘bout later? When we all return to our blocks? I don’t want everyone to know what we’re up to.” says Karkat even quieter, Dave can feel the heat of his blush coming off his body in waves.

“Alright man, later, whatever you want. I can wait.” murmurs Dave, pressing a kiss to Karkats temple, the way he knows he likes it. Dave can wait. He spends the rest of the evening mostly behaving, aside from the occasional gentle touches he gives Karkat as a reminder. One time prompting a mumbled,   
“Gog fucking damn-it Dave.” He grins at that.

By the time the end of the day they’re both practically vibrating from a mix of anticipation and nervousness. A bit more anticipation on Daves part. He ends up leading Karkat towards his room, both hand in hand. Somewhat out of courtesy for Sollux who spends half his time in Karkat’s block and out of the convenience of Dave’s bed. When they reach the door to his room Dave pulls Karkat into a kiss, trying to will the tension away. It only barely works, Karkat still fidgeting away. 

“Dave I-” Karkat starts, only for Dave to put a finger to his lips with a quiet 

“Shhhh.”Prompting Karkat to pull his eyebrows together, probably from the morial-ness of the action. Dave smiles then reaches up and cups Karkats jaw and leans in pressing an even gentler kiss to his lips. “You know I love you, right?” says Dave quietly, pulling back just slightly to see Karkats reaction. Karkat nods and bites his lip. 

“Yeah I do- and I love you too!… it’s just...” then Karkat is reaching up and pulling on his shades. Oh. Oh! Dave licks his lips and let Karkat pull them off. He blinks at the change in brightness when they’re gone, he looks down at Karkat who’s already staring into his eyes. Karkats a similar shade to his own. He reaches up and traces a thumb along Daves cheek-bone. “So you’re kinda’ like me…. ‘cause that’s not really a normal color for humans is it?” Dave shakes his head and Karkat smiles, Dave smiles back and takes his shades, tucking them into his pocket.

“So.” says Dave, leaning in to nuzzle under Karkats jaw. “What am I gonna do with you?” Karkat chuckles quietly and Dave begins biting gently at his neck. Dave reaches up Karkats shirt and begins rubbing at Karkats grub scars. Karkat clutches onto Dave, his breath catching.

“F-fucking tease.” Dave grins. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay? Damn, what’s got you so eager Karkles?” jokes Dave. Karkat growls quietly.

“Let’s see, how ‘bout how you’ve been groping me all evening?” says Karkat, some of the accent he’d picked up from Dave slipping in through his sentence. That sly little bastard.

“Oh but it’s so much more fun this way.” mumers Dave before sucking a hickey onto Karkats neck.

“Can we at least get into your block?” Pleads Karkat, feeling his sanity slowly slip away. Dave considers for a moment, then pulls himself from the troll.

“Alright then.” says Dave, opening the door and gesturing for Karkat to go on ahead of him. “Ladies first.” he offers. He receives a growl in response, but Karkat does comply, although a bit begrudgingly. Dave steps in after him, being sure to lock the door behind him. Karkat turns to face him and he smiles, leaning against the door-frame and crossing his arms.  
”Alright, off with the shirt Karkles, let’s see what you got.” Karkat snarls at him, probably just feeling that it should be known that he doesn’t like being bossed around, then does as he’s told. Dave takes in the sight before him, slightly awestruck by their very similar but somehow completely different build. Karkat was obviously toned, the muscles were slightly off, pulled in different ways than he was used to, there was also no belly button or nipples. Instead Karkat had grubscars around the area of his ribs. They were rather prominent and sensitive, Dave had worked out as much with his fingers at an earlier date. Dave whistles in appreciation causing Karkat to cross his arms over his chest. 

“Alright your turn, let’s see it.” grumbles Karkat. 

“Oh I’ll strip for you, just give us a sec.” says Dave, humming as he steps into Karkats personal space. Karkat cocks his head to the side and watches him. Dave smiles and wraps his arms around Karkat, dropping his head onto his shoulder and maps out Karkats back. Karkat shivers at his touches and runs a hand through Daves hair. Dave grips Karkats ass and pushes their hips together, Karkat bites his neck gently. Eventually Dave pulls away and pulls off his shirt. Karkat takes it in, he reaches out and runs a hand along Daves front, he’d already seen it quite a few times, seeing as how Dave had no folly over lack of shirts. Karkat looked Dave’s chest over, then, grinning to himself, leaned forward and slid his tongue over one of Dave’s nipples. “Ah!” moaned Dave, a little surprised. “Oho two can play at that game!” chuckled Dave as he pulled Karkat by the hair in order to get to his horn, to which he licked around then sucked on. Karkat cried out at the sensation, practically buzzing with arousal. He reached up and flicked Dave neglected nipple and began swirling his thumb around it, continuing his ministrations with his mouth. Dave moaned around Karkats horn causing the smaller out the two to whimper and pull off, needing   
to catch his breath. Dave pulled off as well and looked down at Karkat, the humans deft fingers taking the place of his mouth, this time including both horns. 

“H-have you got a bucket?” asks Karkat, tumbling over his words in his attempt to concentrate.

“Why are you feeling close ta’ cuming?” jokes Dave. 

“No! I just wanna make sure we’re prepared dumbass!” says Karkat irritatedly, probably more at his embarrassment than at Daves comment.

“Alright, alright I got'cha.” mumbles Dave, pausing his ministrations. “It’s right here, I’ve got it captuloged.” Dave had gotten himself one after Rose had warned him that the trolls really did have a reason and that he should keep one with him incase the need should arise. He did not take her advice lightly. “Bed?” asks Dave. Karkat nods and turns to the bed, crawling onto it, Dave following after him. “Mister Vantas I should let you know that I am prepared to ravish the shit out of you tonight.” Karkat snorts as Dave presses a kiss to Karkat’s abdomen. Karkat’s hands find their way into Daves hair as Dave presses kisses all along Karkats front.

“Oh by the way Strider, you’re going to be the first one to show off their alien junk.” Dave hums in acknowledgement, biting gently on a grub scar. Karkat reels up, panting. Dave looks him in the eye. 

“Are you okay?” Karkat nods.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine just shit. I wasn’t expecting- troll teeth are a lot sharper than humans so…” Dave nods understanding. 

“Want me to do it again?” Karkat nods. Dave complies, adding some kissing and licking into the mix, leaving Karkat moaning, cursing and incoherent, muttering on and on. Dave finds himself surprised. That’s something he did when he was in a mindless state of pleasure, weather or not there was someone there to hear him. He pulls up and kisses Karkat quiet, being sure to bring some tongue into the mix. When Karkat bites his lower lip he finds himself pushing his hips down against Karkat’s and moaning his name. 

“Wow I’m really curious as to what you’ve got goin’ on down there.” mutters Karkat, kissing the corner of Daves mouth. “‘Cause that feels nothin’ like my bulge.” Dave bites the corner of his cheek and smiles down at Karkat, then sits up, straddling Karkats hips then grinds down against him. They both moan, Dave reaches down and cups Karkats genital area, he could swear he felt something moving down there. “What the fuck are you doing Dave? Just get on with it!” complains Karkat. 

 

“Someones needy.” teases Dave. It doesn’t really land though becuase Dave’s voice comes out somewhat breathy. 

“Shut the fuck up.” growls Karkat, pressing another kiss to Daves mouth.

“Alright then.” says Dave unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He pulls his cock from his boxers, then pumps until he’s fully hard. Karkat looks his dick over then meets Dave’s eyes. 

“That looks nothing like my bulge either.” Dave licks his lips then says. 

“Wanna touch it?” Karkat nods.

“Alright, watch the claws.” warns Dave. Karkat rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. Dave wraps his hand around Karkats and shows him how to hold him, then sets a slow steady pace, eventually letting go to leave Karkat to work it on his own. 

“It’s… stiff.” Dave nods watching Karkat work him over. ‘Damn that’s hot.’   
he thinks. “But it isn’t always like this, is it?” Dave shakes his head. 

“No, only when I’m aroused... when I am, my blood rushes down to my cock and it… swells.” Wow he was explaining how his dick worked while getting a handjob. Thankfully Karkat didn’t asks any more questions, just said, 

“And you don’t have a nook.” Dave blinked. A nook? Like a vagina? He tilted Karkats head up and looked his face over. 

“And you do?” he asked. Karkat shrugs, 

“Should we have talked about this before hand? You know, to avoid any surprises?” Dave shook his head and smiled at Karkat.

“Nah man, s’alright this way.” Dave found himself losing the ability to create any coherent thoughts. He grabbed Karkats wrist, stilling his movements. “Your turn KK.” he told him. Karkat nods, catching his breath. Dave grins and sits up pulling off of Karkat, also deciding now would be a good time to lose the pants, socks and shoes. Now in his boxers only he tucks himself back in and watches as Karkat unbuttons and unzips his pants, striping himself of this and his socks and shoes. This reveals Karkats black boxers, covered all over with crabs. Dave chuckles at the sight of them.

“Like you’re one to talk.” points out Karkat, gesturing at Daves boxers. He was right, he had white boxers on with little red hearts on them. 

“Touche.” he admits. Karkat bites his lip then pulls off his boxers revealing… a tentadick, bright red and leaking. Thats all the words he could use to describe it, he tells Karkat as much. Karkat growls. “No but seriously it looks like something straight out of a Hentia.” says Dave reaching out to touch it, then it touches him. “Woah, hey there little guy. Eager are we?” says Dave as it twines around his fingers. Karkat attempts to growl but it comes out as a whine.

“Dave, don’t talk to my bulge.” he tells him. Dave snorts and slides his fingers over it, causing Karkat to moan, bringing a hand up to his mouth, biting to muffle the sound. Dave looks up and meets Karkats eyes. 

“Can you control it?” Karkat glances away, his face turning even more red.

“S-some people can, if they have enough control or the self restraint.” is all he says. Dave cocks his head to the side. Dave pulls his hand away, Karkat whining in protest and his bulge writhes around, in search of something to stimulate it.

“So I’m guessing you can’t, get a bit too overwhelmed when aroused so your tenta-dick has a mind of it’s own.” says Dave, kicking his boxers off. Karkat makes a sound of protest which turns into one of surprise as his bulge wraps itself around Daves cock, surprising them both. “Woah- Karkat- thats, wow.” says Dave breathlessly, watching Karkats bulge work them both over. Karkat makes a needy sound and Dave leans down pressing a passionate kiss to Karkats lips, which is returned with much vigor. Karkat runs his fingers through Daves hair, thoroughly messing it up. Karkat grins through the kiss and Dave nips at his lips in retaliation. Dave traces his fingers around Karkats hip, then around his dick, jerking them off together for a second before reaching to the base of Karkats tentadick, then traces around it and finds what he’s looking for and presses a finger in, making Karkat gasp into his mouth. Dave huffs a laugh. “Found your nook.” Karkat groans and pushes onto his finger.

 

“Dave, Dave please, you have no idea-” he moans and clutches onto his arm, his tentabulge tightening around Dave. Daves breath stutters out into a gasp.

“Alright, it’s alright lil man I gotcha.” mumers Dave, clenching his eyes closed as he struggles to catch his breath. “I got you.” he says as he begins pumping his finger in and out of Karkat, making him keen. Good Lord he loved these noises Karkat could make, occasionally chirping or clicking even. Dave feels Karkat start to relax as Dave works another finger into him, murmuring encouragement and a number of dirty things into Karkats ear continuing a never ending mantra including some, “Oh fuck yes. Oh my God yes you are doing so good.” and “I wonder if we could get your bulge to fuck your nook, and I could watch the whole thing. Would you like that Karkat?” With a relentless chorus of “Karkat.” and “So hot.” Dave opens his eyes to the sight of a dismantled, very aroused, leaking Karkat. He could cum just looking at this. He stills and pulls his fingers out. “I could cum like this.” he tells Karkat. He looks surprised.

“Really?” Dave nods. 

“Trolls can I suppose but it’d take a while… if we want to come we normally need something to simulate our seed flap. Likely a bulge.” says Karkat panting.

“Really now?” Karkat watches Dave cautiously.

“What’re you planning to do?” he asks.

“Well I need to calm down, and you won’t cum like this, for at least a while. And I have always wanted to do this.” Karkat raises an eyebrow. “Karkat Vantas, I am going to eat you out.”

“I’m not sure what that means.” Karkat tells him as Dave untangles Karkats dick from his own.

“Well you’re gonna Love it.” says Dave, licking his lips and dropping down in front of Karkats hips. He nipples gently on each hip bone in turn, trailing light kisses down Karkats tenta-bulge. Then he reaches Karkats nook and presses a kiss to it, then slides his tongue around the outer walls, then dips his tongue in. He hears Karkat curse above him. Dave pulls away. “Good?”

“Good.” comes Karkats hoarse voice. Dave smiles and grabs ahold of Karkats hips, holding him to the bed incase he decides to try and fuck his face. Maybe another time. Dave slips his tongue back in and he feels hands in his hair. He smiles and nips at the flesh, getting a surprised half choked sound from above him. He circles his tongue around his hole shallowly then slips it inside.  
“Dave.” Karkat whines, trying to push his hips up. Dave pulls his tongue out and flicks it at the folds then buries it back inside. Dave looks up to see Karkat with his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent plea. Dave teases for a moment more, then begins tongue fucking him, deep and hard. Dave hears Karkat moaning and shouting and crying out for more. Dave obliges. Aiming for deeper and harder until his tongue and jaw are sore. He pulls away, wiping at his mouth, then pulling Karkat in for a kiss. So he could taste himself on Dave. He’s sure to lick into every inch of his mouth, aiming not to miss a spot. They pull away from each other breathless and needing. 

“Ready Karkles?” asks Dave. Karkat nods and pulls Dave in for a kiss, nibbling at his lips. Dave kisses him back, lines up and pushes in slowly, both trembling, clutching onto each other. When Dave reaches the base he stills for a moment, waiting for Karkats okay. After a few seconds of labored breathing, Dave from his restraint and Karkat from his struggle to adjust. Karkat shifts his hips then bites Daves shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Daves hips snap forward, pushing him even deeper inside, he groans. 

“Just move already.” comes Karkats scratchy voice. Dave nods and sets a slow steady pace, Karkat meeting him thrust for thrust, running his hands all along Daves body, feeling all of him. Karkats bulge writhes and twists between them and against their bellies, searching for something to simulate it. Dave takes mercy on it and takes it in hand and squeezes and lets it twist around his fingers. Giving Karkat the simulation he needed. This extra pleasure causes Karkat to break the rhythm they’d established, struggling to pick up the pace. Dave moans and pushes Karkats hips against the bed holding him there, listening to his needy moans. “Dave please, please I need more please Dave!” 

“Alright Karkat.” gurnts Dave, snapping his hips forward and setting a quicker more brutal pace. When he isn’t biting, kissing, sucking, or licking Dave whispers into Karkats ear, telling him how tight he is, how good he feels, and things he’d like to try another time, Maybe deepthroating Karkats bulge. He could go on and on and on. 

“Fuck!” hisses Karkat, pushing Dave back as Dave hoisted him up, so he could ride him, Daves cock going deeper into him at this angle. “Dave! Dave I need a bucket!” cries out Karkat, feeling his climax approach. Dave decaptulougs it and places it between them. He continues fucking him, rubbing his back and muttering naughty things into his ear. Karkat’s cries becoming more frantic until bites down hard on Daves shoulder and lets out a muffled scream. Dave fucks him through it and continues jerking Karkats bulge off as he comes, eventually it stops writhing and settles down, it’s movements no longer urgent. Dave releases his bulge and returns his hand to Karkats hip where 5, finger shaped bruises were forming. Due to Dave’s tight hold on his hips. Dave keeps on with his brutal pace which brings the oversensitized Karkat to another orgasm, this time much smaller but just as intense with Dave coming with him, crying out and screwing his eyes shut as he rocks through it at a much slower pace until the both of them collapse onto the bed, narrowly avoiding knocking over the bucket and spilling the contents inside. They lay there together both out of breath and completely, utterly wrecked. After a moment Dave moves the bucket onto the ground, then pulling Karkat onto him boneless and sated. 

“Wow that was-” starts Dave, voice breathy and lost. Dave can’t find the words. 

“The best fucking thing ever, The hottest thing to ever happen? Something we need to do all the time? Just the most wonderfulest intense intimate thing to happen?” offers Karkat, his voice grainy. 

“Those’ll work.” decides Dave, nodding as he runs his fingers through Karkats hair.


End file.
